


Land of the Lost - Missing Scene 2

by ams75



Series: "Land of the Lost" missing scenes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: A second scene I thought was missing from "Land of the Lost".





	Land of the Lost - Missing Scene 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> Thank you, wonderful person (you know who you are) for chatting with me about Rip and Evil!Rip and stopping me from doing the incredibly obvious!

Jax stared at the back of their lost captain, still shocked by how Rip had pushed his jailers right out of the mind ship. “Rip? That really you?”  
  
Unsure, Rip replied, “I don’t know who I am anymore, Mr. Jackson.”  Coming to a decision, Rip spun around to face him.  “What I do know is that we’ve got to get out of here.”  Lights sparked and the ship rocked.  
  
Sara barely kept her balance. “What’s going on?”  
  
Gideon said, “The place only existed because Rip believed it did.”  She walked over to Rip.  “But now that he’s seen the truth..." More lights sparked and Sara ducked down to avoid the embers.  
  
Rip touched Jax and Sara’s arms, grateful.  “You have to leave.  Thank you.  Thank you for believing in me, even when I didn’t.”  
  
Another explosion emphasized the need for a speedy exit.  
  
Sara held up her bare wrist and said to Jax, “You have to go.”  
  
“I can’t just leave you.”  
  
Sara said emphatically, “You have to, so you can tell Martin and Rory, hopefully Martin, to get me out of here.”  
  
Jax realized the truth of her statement.  “Okay.”  He stepped away.  “Okay.”  He held up his wrist, then seemed to phase out of existence.  
  
Seconds later, so did Sara.  
  
Rip turned around and watched as Gideon did the same.  He took a step towards her to face Gideon as Gideon turned to face Rip, they moved close to each other, almost within touching distance.  
  
  
Before Rip could speak, to try somehow, albeit inadequately to thank her, they were interrupted by a slow clap.  
  
“Oh, well done,” a male voice with an English accent said bitingly.  “I’ll give you one chance to return to the brig or, believe me, you’ll regret it.”  
  
Rip found himself staring down the barrel of a long gun, held by... himself, dressed all in black, no hint of indecision or mercy in his eyes.  
  
“You’ve had your bit of fun, now back to your cell.”  An explosion rocked the floor of the ship and Rip tried to grab the barrel of the gun.  For his trouble, the butt of the gun grazed his forehead as he barely ducked in time.  “You’re everything I despise.”  
  
“The feeling’s mutual,” Rip said, trying to figure out his next move.  
  
“Captain, you have to leave!” Gideon broke in.  “This construct is falling apart!”  
  
“It will stabilize as soon as you be a good boy and concede defeat.  In return, I’ll let your little friends live out their boring lives back home.”  
  
“ _The Waverider_? Gideon?”  
  
“They’ll be... useful.”  
  
“Captain!” He found it harder to look at Gideon this time.  He did want his friends... crew... safe and maybe returning home would be in their best interest.  He’d had no right to recruit them to try to safeguard the timeline.  
  
“Captain! You **wil** l die if you remain here!” How strange, that she sounded upset.  His doppelganger smiled slightly, smug, and Rip shook his head, trying to clear it.  Soft but strong hands grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.  “He’s--”  
  
“Enough!” Not-Rip and yet somehow still a part of him commanded.  “Your decision?”  
  
He gazed again at the eyes without mercy.  His lips parted to accept.  “Go to hell!” erupted instead from his depths.  
  
“So be it.”  
  
Rip’s stomach plummeted, trying to escape to the floor as he flew backwards, propelled by his doppelganger, only stopping when his back slammed into the wall, hard.  He dropped to the floor, landing flat.  He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked up.  “You are in *my* mind and *I* control what happens.”  He found himself standing, once more with his hands raised, as though he was going to fling his other through the wall of the ship and into the vacuum of space.  
  
Mocking laughter filled his ears.  “You have that backwards.”  The other mirrored his stance but Rip was ready.    
  
Concentrating, he pushed a hand forward and down.  “You’re not worth it.”  The mocking laughter increased as Gideon ran over to him.  “You’re nothing.”  As Gideon reached him, he swung her behind him, to protect her as best he could.  “You’re just a program, corrupted code.”  
  
“Captain...”  
  
Rip ignored her as his doppelganger launched his own attack.  Rip waved his hands and the blast of energy swerved and disappeared through the wall.  “All you’ll be is a memory, locked away.”  
  
“No, I will be in charge,” the other growled as another attack was launched, and another wave of energy rippled towards them.  
  
Rip held his hands up, like stopping a wall and the energy dissipated.  “No!”  
  
“You hold no power here,” Rip said as he moved forwards, Gideon close behind.  “Begone.”  
  
“You’re wrong!” he shouted desperately.  
  
“Am I? Am I, really?” Rip asked disdainfully.  “You have no place inside me.”  
  
Rip pushed out and down again and now they were close enough to see how much height his adversary had lost.  “Soon you’ll be nothing, not even molecules.  
  
“No! You will do as **I** say!”  
  
Rip laughed.  “Afraid not.”  A small steel cage appeared on the floor.  “In you go now, like the vermin you are.”  
  
Gideon bent down and plucked up the now doll size doppelganger and dropped him into the cage.  
  
Without touching it physically, with a flick of the wrist Rip sealed the top so it was airtight.  He pushed down once more and the cage began to shrink, until it disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Another, larger explosion shook the ship.  “Captain!”  
  
Rip wrapped his arms around her.  “I don’t want to leave you, Gideon.”  
  
“You must, or you won’t survive.”  
  
“How can I lose you now. after everything--”  
  
She cut him off.  “You won’t.  This form isn’t real but a part of me will always be with you.”  She reached up and stroked his face.  “Now go!”  
  
“Not before this.”  He lowered his face towards her and she must have realized why because her lips met his.  
  
The room exploded eons later.    
  
***********  
  
Rip’s eyelids flew up as he drew a sharp intake of air.  
  
“Captain? Captain!” Martin said.  
  
“Rip! You okay?” Sara asked, concerned.  
  
“Rip!” Jax exclaimed.  
  
Rip, however, only had one concern.  “Gideon! Are you there?”  
  
Her soft voice felt almost like a caress.  “I’m here, Captain.”  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, and gratitude.  “You always are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love.


End file.
